


Goodbye

by theritzcrackers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theritzcrackers/pseuds/theritzcrackers
Summary: ❝𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠.𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞.❞An Iwaoi love story.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Goodbye

ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴛᴏᴏʀᴜ - ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ɪ'ʟʟ ᴀsᴋ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ғᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ.

I'm finally ready. I was secretly hoping Hajime would ask but I don't want to wait. We've been dating for almost three years now. It might seem a bit soon for me to propose but I don't care about those rules.

I bought a silver ring with a blue gem on it. It wasn't that expensive. Well, let's just say it's worth the price. I normally would pick something cuter but I know Iwa-chan will love this one. He was looking at it while I was buying a necklace to wear at Hinata and Kageyama's wedding. 

**\- flashback -**

_"Excuse me, sir? Can I get that one please? The one with the heart charm on it." I said as I pointed to the necklace._

_He went to his desk to grab the keys to unlock the glass case. As I waited for him, I looked around the store admiring the different items. But the thing that caught my eye was Iwa-chan. He was looking at the rings. I blushed and looked away wondering why he would do such a thing. But curiosity got the best of me and I attempted to see which one he'd asked to try on. Before I could get a closer look, the jeweler tapped my shoulder lightly. This caused me to jump a bit._

_"Is this the one you wanted?" He asked, not seeming to care that he startled me._

_"Yes. Can I try it on?" I asked, still intrigued by the ring situation. I glanced back a few times, hoping he wouldn't catch me._

_He made a frustrated face that clearly stated, "No, I don't want you to try it on." But I didn't care. I didn't want to waste my money._

_"Okay, but I'll have to watch you. We've had some people try to steal." He frowned._

_"Don't worry, I'm trustworthy." I laughed as I put on the necklace._

_He clearly didn't find humor in my words. I returned the necklace quickly after realizing it was too small for me._

_"Waste of my time." The man muttered as I walked away. I really wanted to say a comeback but I was too focused on the rings. I snuck up behind Iwaizumi and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly._

_This scared him a bit, which made me giggle. As he loosened his shoulders, he began attempting to pry my fingers off of him. I laid my head on his shoulder as a sign of refusal, which didn't stop him._

_"Shittykawa, get off." He begged._

_"So, what ring are you looking at?" I asked, completely ignoring him._

_His face reddened at this statement, which resulted in an unexpected boost of strength. He pushed me off of him, clearly trying to hide his hand (which he was doing a horrible job at)._

_"It's okay, Iwa-chan. Even if it's a ring pop, I won't judge. I'd still love you." I ran back to him._

_"S-shut up. Don't say things like that in public, Tooru." He said, his hands covering his face._

_I looked around for clarification, but no one seemed to care. Except for the employee. She was at a loss for words. I felt a little bad for her. But she does work with engagement rings so I didn't feel guilty for long. "Surely, other couples are like this. In some shape or form." I thought to myself._

_"Iwa-chan. Please show me. Or else I'll whisper in your ear again." I taunted. I knew he hated when I did that. Apparently, it feels like bugs are crawling on his ear or something._

_"Fine." He pouted, sticking out his hand to show me._

_"Oh, it's pretty Iwa-chan! Just like you." I smiled._

_"TOORU!" He yelled._

_"Fine, fine. I'll stop." I sighed._

_"So are you going to get it?" I asked._

_"No, I'll buy it later. I have to buy that bracelet I wanted. It'll look nice with my suit." He said as he slipped off the ring, returning it to the still shocked employee._

_"Whatt? Iwa-chann! But it's so pretty. The bracelet can wait. Don't you want to marry me?" I frowned._

_"T-tooru!" He yelled again with a red face. "I need some water." He walked out of the store._

_"Iwa-chan! Come back! I'm sorry for embarrassing you!" I yelled as I ran after him._

\- back to present time -

"He really did look like he loved this one." I thought as I gazed at the ring.

I waited a week to plan out the whole thing. First we'd go on a date and then I'd take him to the park where I bought out the gazebo for the night. Then I'd propose. 

I drove to our apartment excited with the ring in my jacket pocket. He can be really dense at times, so maybe that'll work to my advantage.

"IWA-CHAN! I'm back!" I yelled, making my voice travel throughout the house.

"Where were you?" He yawned while stretching. He sounded like he'd just woken up, which he most likely did.

"What have I done to deserve this absolute angel?" I thought to myself as my eyes traveled down his body. His midriff was showing as a result of his stretching. I stopped my staring before he noticed and stopped clutching onto the wedding ring.

"Kageyama needed me for something." I lied.

"This early?" He poured milk and cereal into his favorite bowl. 

"I missed you. Why didn't you wake me up?" He started to eat his Cheerios.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disrupt you." I kissed his milk stained cheek.

"I wouldn't have minded. Although I probably would've made you cuddle with me a little longer." He wiped the milk off his mouth. 

"No way. I would've escaped." 

"Oh really? Wanna test that theory? I don't believe you." He smirked.

"As much as I would love to. We have a date today and cuddles can wait." I took his bowl to the dishwasher. 

"Okay. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I didn't want to spoil anything.

"What should I wear?" 

"Nothing baggy, but it doesn't really matter. You always look perfect." I smiled. I was already ready. I was wearing a blue sweater and ripped jeans. My jacket was tied around my waist loosely. I put the ring box in my back pocket and pushed it down into the pocket so it would stay. 

"I hope I don't crush it." I thought, worried about opening a broken engagement ring.

A few minutes later, Iwaizumi walked out the room wearing a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. He wore the necklace I couldn't fit from the jeweler shop. It's been a few months since then, but I still remember that necklace. His black belt made his waist look slimmer than it normally looks. I blushed as he walked towards me. 

"Is this good?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

He pulled me into a hug and laughed. "I'm glad. You look so cute when you're flustered, Tooru."

Normally, I would have a comeback, but at the time I was enveloped in his scent. It made me lose my train of thought. 

"I love you, Iwa-chan." I smiled.

"I love you, too." He let go of me smiling back.

"Let's go, I wouldn't want to miss our date." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the apartment.

-

We both hopped in the car, excited for our date. Well, I was excited about the proposal I'd been planning to do. 

"You're still not gonna tell me?" Iwaizumi frowned.

"Nope. It's a surprise." I continued to drive. 

"Well if you pick the date place then I pick the driving music." He smiled, turning the radio to 80's rock.

I didn't know a single one of the songs he was singing to, but he was happy so I was happy. I parked my car into the parking lot of the fair as I rushed to Iwaizumi's door so I could open it.

"You don't have to do that, you know." He sighed.

"But I want to, Iwa-chan." I closed the door and locked the car.

"Here we are!" I exclaimed.

Iwaizumi looked confused at first so I waited for him to remember. It was a while ago, so I wasn't gonna be too mad.

"This was where we had our first date." He looked at the rides.

"You remembered! I thought we could go again, since it was so fun the first time." I dragged him to the ticket booth.

After we went through the security machines and bought passes, the fair was ours to explore. We made sure to hold each other's hands so we wouldn't lose each other. 

"So do you wanna go on the rollercoaster?" Iwaizumi asked as I looked at the map.

"No, we have to save the best for last." I smiled.

"Let's go to the dinosaur ride." 

"Ok. But I'm not holding back this time." He cackled.

"Whatever, Iwa-chan." I rolled my eyes.

We stood in line for a while watching the dinosaurs spin.

"Ours is gonna go the fastest." We both said at the same time.

I laughed. "Guess we're thinking the same thing."

When it was finally our turn to get on, we raced to the blue dinosaur. We didn't want anyone to steal it.

We locked ourselves in quickly, eager to spin the wheel that controls the dinosaur.

The employee checked our seat belts last, then proceeded to start the ride.

"1....2....3!"

Iwaizumi and I spun the dinosaur as fast as we could. It made me dizzy. At one point in the ride, Iwaizumi let go.

"Iwa-chan, what are yo-" I was cut off by a kiss from Iwaizumi that quickly escalated into a make-out session. We were stopped by some children from the dinosaurs spinning past us. 

"Ew!" They yelled from their green dinosaur.

Our dinosaur had stopped spinning fast. It was only moving because of the ride.

"Sorry, Tooru." Iwaizumi blushed.

"It's okay. I just feel bad for doing that in front of kids." I laughed.

We were about to start to spin our dino again but the ride had ended.

I was still a little dizzy, so Iwaizumi had to help me out of the ride. We quickly left, avoiding the kids who saw us and their parents. 

"Ferris wheel next?" Iwaizumi suggested. I nodded and followed his lead to the ride. Not many people were waiting to get on so we didn't have to wait that long.

We continued to go to different rides until noon. We ate some food there but we still hadn't rode on the rollercoaster. 

"You still wanna go on the rollercoaster?" Iwaizumi asked me as he held a necklace.

"Yeah, I mean we waited so long for it." 

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I saw this booth and it had custom necklaces." He smiled.

"Even so, why'd you have to get "Iwa-chan's Bae" written on it?" I blushed as I put on the necklace.

"Well, I wanted something funny on it, and you rarely call me Hajime so I put Iwa-chan instead." He scratched his hair.

"Well, I like the necklace. And I'm not gonna stop calling you Iwa-chan. But I can call you Hajime more." I winked.

"No, please don't. I prefer Iwa-chan."

"Why not, Hajime?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm just not used to it, that's all." He blushed.

"Well you're lucky that I love calling you Iwa-chan." I held his hand.

"C'mon let's go to the rollercoaster." 

"Yeah, I'm actually excited."

"You mean you weren't before?" I frowned.

"No, I was excited. But now I'm even more excited. Race you there!" He yelled, giving himself a headstart.

"Hey, no fair!" I yelled, slowly catching up to him. We were lucky we didn't get in trouble. We finally made it to the rollercoaster. We arrived at the same time, so it was a tie.

There was a long line for the ride, but we were willing to wait. It started to get cold so I gave Iwaizumi my jacket. His shirt wasn't very thick, but my sweater on the other hand.. it was warm.

At the time, I had forgot that the ring box was in the jacket. Luckily, Iwaizumi didn't put on my jacket immediately. He insisted that I should use it, because he didn't want me to catch a cold. We had a small argument, but eventually he wore the jacket. 

As we entered the ride, I was getting excited for the gazebo. Then I remembered, the ring. 

His hand was reaching inside the pocket, and I could tell he noticed the box. He acted like it wasn't there though. He took his hand out of the pocket and held mine.

"You know I love you right?" He smiled and leaned on my shoulder.

The ride started to start and I could feel Iwaizumi shaking.

"Iwa-chan? What's wrong?" 

"The employee. She didn't check our seatbelts. What if we aren't locked in?" He looked scared. Iwaizumi has had panic attacks before but I didn't expect one now.

I tightened his seatbelt quickly and looked back at the operator.

She flipped me off.

"Well, the person on my side locked mine and I just tightened your seatbelt so we should be fine." I tried to reassure Iwaizumi.

"Ok. But if I fall you better not fucking let me go." He clung to my arm tightly. 

The entire ride I could see his seatbelt slowly getting looser. I continued to tighten it. I could feel my arm start to tingle.

Once the ride ended, we quickly left the fair. 

We didn't talk during the ride to the park and I wasn't sure if I wanted to propose still. 

"That lady did that on purpose didn't she?" Iwaizumi broke the silence. 

"...Yeah. She flipped me off when I looked at her. So it was probably intentional." 

We fell back into silence again.

I stopped at the park. Here we go. 

"We're here." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh? The date continues?" He looked confused.

"Yes, I didn't pay for a gazebo for nothing." I laughed.

I closed my door and rushed to open Iwaizumi's again. 

"I'm just gonna have to get used to this, aren't I?" He sighed.

"Yep." I closed the door and locked the car. 

"Let's go."

We sat under the gazebo and ate snacks I brought and looked at stars.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Wait can you stand up? I can't do this if we're cuddling." 

"Okay.." He frowned. 

I awkwardly walked up to him and grabbed the box from my jacket, which he was wearing still, and got down on one knee.

His frown slowly turned into a smile as he watched me kneel.

"Iwa-chan will yo-"

\- trigger warning - 

Someone does get shot. If this triggers you in any way shape or form. Don't continue. I'm putting this just in case. You never know. I'm probably just being too cautious though.

ʙᴏᴏᴍ. 

Oikawa heard a car speed off in the distance.

I watched his smile slowly fade as he fell to the ground. Blood pouring from his head.

"Iwa-chan!" I ran over to him, dropping the ring.

"Tooru? Are you there?" He whispered as his vision slowly faded.

"Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan? Hajime? No, no, no. Wake up. Wake up!" Oikawa panicked.

He ran to the car and called an ambulance for help.

He watched his world slowly crumble as Iwaizumi was rushed into the ambulance. 

-

He sat in the waiting room with all of the volleyball players he could get to answer him.

He silently sobbed hoping for good news when the doctor came back.

His friends and colleagues tried to console him but it didn't help him.

They waited for hours with Oikawa, not wanting to leave him alone. 

A doctor walked in soon after Oikawa had calmed down a bit.

ᴡᴇ ᴅɪᴅ ᴀʟʟ ᴡᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴅᴏ. ʜᴇ ʜᴀs ᴘᴀssᴇᴅ ᴀᴡᴀʏ.

Oikawa walked through the hospital hallways, along with Sugawara and Daichi to go to his room. To see him again.

Oikawa was truly grateful for Sugawara and Daichi, they helped him with his funeral arrangements and costs.

It was just too much for him.

They all tried their best to help Oikawa recover. It was no use. Friends gave him temporary happiness. But it would only remind him of Iwaizumi.

Oikawa had convinced himself. He couldn't live without Iwaizumi. He didn’t want to.

-

ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴛᴏᴏʀᴜ - ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ɪ'ʟʟ ᴀsᴋ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ғᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ.

3 years ago. 

We both confessed to each other. 

I'll never forget that day.

3 years ago. 

We started dating. 

I don't regret it. I'd do anything to relive those moments.

I just wish I could touch you again, hug you again, anything would suffice.

The videos aren't the same, the voicemails aren't the same, the pictures aren't the same, life isn't the same.

I want to hug you, kiss you, annoy you, and more. But I can't. All because of that one person.

All I have are pictures of you on the floor.

I miss you Iwa-chan. More than you know. 

Are you doing ok? Because I'm certainly not.

.

\- flashback -

_"You make my life worth living." I smiled._

_"You don't mean that. There's so many more reasons why you're meant to be here. But I’m pretty nice too." Iwaizumi squeezed my hand._

\- end of flashback -

.

I wasn't joking. You were the literal light of my life.

People say, "It's time to move on."

ɪᴛ's ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴇᴀsʏ.

I want to see you again, Iwa-chan. Is that so wrong?

You'd probably want me to stay here.

I just don't have it in me. It's too hard to move on.

I love you so much, and it's not something I can just forget. Your scent, your hair, your laugh, your smile, your lips, your everything. I love it all.

-

Please don't be mad.

You're my lovely angel, frowning would give you wrinkles.

Maybe we'll meet in heaven or another world.

I can't go on here. Not without you.

I just need to see you again.

I love you.

\- Tooru ♡

**Author's Note:**

> \- extras -
> 
> In this story, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are out of college and have jobs.
> 
> They were off of work during this story though.
> 
> Oikawa is a graphic designer in this story. I don't know why.
> 
> Iwaizumi is an entrepreneur in this story. I also don't know why.
> 
> They're both 27.
> 
> They live together because Oikawa suggested it after not wanting to pay rent by himself. They split the bills. They lived together before they started dating.
> 
> Hinata's married to blueberry boi because why not. 
> 
> Sugawara and Daichi are good friends in this book and decide to help Oikawa together.
> 
> All the other ships are free to be imagined. Anyone can be paired with anyone. 
> 
> These were just some unnecessary facts.
> 
> Also, the culprit for the murder could be anyone. I didn't think of anyone so...it could be any character really. 
> 
> I can be insensitive at times, though so... please tell me if anything is too forward.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love IwaOi with all my heart, but I just wanted to write some angst.
> 
> I was gonna include letters. But I decided not to. Maybe I’ll add them later.
> 
> ♡ take care of yourself ♡


End file.
